fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Bridge/Script
Chapter 23: The Great Bridge Main Story Before battle *'Zelgius': If that's the decision you've reached, we'll respectfully comply. *'Ike': If we can march quickly and know that someone's protecting our backs, it would be a huge relief. *'Zelgius': As you wish. May the fortunes of war be with the Crimean army. If you have need of soldiers, send word. We'll move out at top speed. *'Ike': I'll be counting on it. *'Elincia': My lord Ike, may I have a moment? *'Ike': Of course. What is it? *'Elincia': The soldiers say that tomorrow we'll be able to see the great bridge. Once we cross it, we'll be in Crimea. *'Ike': That's what I've been told. *'Elincia': It feels like I've been away for many years. Crimea is the land where I was born and raised. To feel so removed from it... I feel now, at this late juncture, that I know almost nothing of my own country. It is an unreal experience. *'Ike': I know what you mean. I don't have the sense that we're on the brink of being back in Crimea, either. I don't even remember this area at all. Maybe it's because I was born in Gallia and raised in the countryside. But countries are joined together like this all over the continent. I'm really in awe of it all. *'Elincia': So am I! For one who knew nothing of life outside the royal villa... Everything...is...So very big. *'Ike': Big? Hmm... Yeah, I guess you're right. When we left Crimea, it was spring... The snows were melting, the days were getting longer, and the weather was mild. *'Elincia': It's been almost a year since we departed. Only a year, but the distance we've traveled to get here has been long and hard...It feels like many years have passed us by. Yet this is the land where I was born and raised... Ah, my dear, sweet Crimea...How is it that you feel so far away? *'Ike': For me, too, Crimea is my homeland. We're almost there... Let's go home. *'Elincia': It is as you say, my lord Ike....Let's go home. *'Unknown': Oooh, what a romantic setting. Makes it hard to make an appearance! I guess I could just leave you two... *'Ike': Huh? I know that voice... *'Ranulf': Hey there, Ike! Looks like we stayed alive long enough to be reunited! Aren't we the lucky ones? *'Ike': Ranulf! *'Elincia': My lord Ranulf! How nice to see you again! *'Ranulf': My princess Elincia! Welcome home! I'd curtsy, but the tail makes it look silly. *'Ike': What are you so darned chipper about? *'Ranulf': Once I heard the news that the Crimean army had taken the Daein capital, I ran all this way to greet you. *'Ike': How go things in Gallia? You're not engaged in open hostilities with Daein, are you? *'Ranulf': Not yet. *'Ike': What's that supposed to mean? *'Ranulf': In light of your army's success, the elders have finally agreed on something. Gallia will lend its full support to Princess Crimea's efforts to liberate her homeland. It's a done deal! *'Elincia': Really? *'Ike': So, is the Gallian army going to-- *'Ranulf': We're going to establish communications with them and create a united front. That being said, Gallia is here to support you. The Crimean army will always be at the center of the effort. Don't forget that. *'Ike': King Gallia is being most gracious. That posture will allow Crimea to lay claim to any victories we achieve. *'Ranulf': Don't say things like that! I'm shocked that you would understand such subtleties. Who are you, and what have you done with Ike? *'Ike': I don't believe you have the right to speak to me like that. Kidding. Actually, Soren just lectured me on the same situation when we received reinforcements from Begnion. *'Ranulf': Of course. You were tutored by your nervous little staff officer. Now I get it... Has he snapped yet? He seems high-strung. *'Elincia': King Caineghis is always thinking of Crimea, isn't he? How can I ever repay him? *'Ranulf': Princess... Let's win your country back. When that's done, please rebuild the bonds of friendship between our nations. That would be the ultimate way to say thank you, wouldn't it? *'Elincia': Yes! Yes, of course! Exit base *'Petrine': So they're finally here, are they? Has the work on the bridge been finished? And your answer had better be yes! *'Daein Soldier': Y-yes, General! Do you think it will work? *'Petrine': Sometimes the simplest of traps offer up the best results. Lure the enemy in, and then finish them off one by one. Got it? *'Petrine': Listen up, dogs! There will be no retreating today! We stop Crimea's advance here! We will not allow them to gain the comfort of their homeland! Any who do not fight to the death will face my lance! *'Ike': There's the bridge... Wow, it's huge... I doubt if Daein's going to let us cross over without objection. *'Ranulf': Yeah, I think that's highly unlikely. *'Ike': Titania! It's time to march! Make sure the troops stay alert and move with caution! *'Titania': Understood, Commander! *'Ranulf': Say, Ike. There's one thing I've been meaning to ask you. *'Ike': What is it? *'Ranulf': I haven't seen Nasir around. What's happened to him? *'Ike': He was declared an enemy combatant and locked up. *'Ranulf': What? Hey, I understand you being irked that he didn't mention testing you and all, but treating him like a criminal is too-- *'Ike': Testing me? What are you talking about? *'Ranulf': Huh? Oh, um... Nice weather, eh? *'Ike': We're going to talk. Now. *'Ranulf': Nasir is a Daein spy? No way! That's not possible! He was our spy! *'Ike': You're telling me he was a Gallian spy? None of this makes sense to me... *'Ranulf': He worked for us on behalf of the king. But...Daein? As a laguz, he would have absolutely no reason to work for them. *'Ike': But there was a Goldoan named Ena who was working as a general for Daein. *'Ranulf': ...Are you serious? *'Ike': Yes, we were forced to fight her in the Daein capital. When we attempted to capture her, Nasir intervened and allowed her to escape. He betrayed us. *'Ranulf': What? Hold on a minute... *'Ranulf': Maybe that was... If that's the case, then I can see why...No, even so, teaming up with Daein is just too much...hmm...... *'Ike': I hate to interrupt whatever it is you're doing, but we've arrived at the bridge. *'Ranulf': Let me speak to Nasir. Please! *'Ike': Once we've finished this battle, we can go together. All right? *'Ranulf': Of course. *'Petrine': All right, Haar! Time for you to go to work. *'Haar': Zzzzz... No, Mom, five more minutes...Zzzzzzzzzz... *'Petrine': Dozing off on the battlefield... You've got a lot of nerve, don't you? Hey! Wake up or I'll burn you to a crisp! *'Haar': Zzzzz... Snort! Huh? Wha--? Uh... Right! Has the enemy arrived? *'Petrine': Yes, they just got here. Now get out there and do your job. *'Haar': Oh, I'm all over it. Yaaaawwwnnn... *'Petrine': What an absolute fool. *'Ranulf': Well, here we are! And there's the Daein army on the other side as expected! They're already in battle formation and waiting to give us a warm welcome. Aw, that's charming! *'Ike': That's just what I want. *'Ranulf': Oh ho! Well said. And by the way, I thought I'd join you today. *'Ike': Not as a Gallian, but as part of our army, right? *'Ranulf': If it's a problem, I can always sit this one out. *'Ike': Of course not! Thanks for your continued support, Ranulf! *'Ranulf':Ha! The pleasure's all mine! Let's go carve us some Daeins! 1st turn *'Haar': Attention... Let's...yaaawwnn...go. Hmm...maybe I can catch a nap while we fly... Turn 6 *'Haar': ...Now then...Let's see how things look. Jill talks to Haar *'Haar': Greetings, Jill. So you're still alive, eh? Good to see. *'Jill': That's what I was going to say to you! You survived! I'm very pleased. *'Haar': General Shiharam left me in charge. I'm supposed to get our survivors and their families to Begnion. I can't die until that's done. *'Jill': Oh, I see... But then... Captain, why are you still in Daein? *'Haar': I... Believe it or not, I'm a vindictive man. Revenge for the general is something I couldn't let go. *'Jill': Oh! But...that... *'Haar': Don't get the wrong idea. You're not the enemy I'm seeking. *'Jill': Huh? But... *'Haar': The ones responsible for General Shiharam's death, are the Daeins. I pretended to return to the fold so I could get close to General Petrine...I'm just waiting for my chance. But I think they may be on to me. My unit's a bunch of tough guys who serve as Petrine's watchdogs. Plus, I've been ordered to charge the Crimeans head-on. It's Daein's way of killing two birds with one stone. *'Jill': Don't do it! Come fight by our sides! If you're looking to kill Daeins, then we share the same goal! *'Haar': Jill... I, um... I don't trust Crimea anymore than I do Daein. I'm sick to death of serving countries. *'Jill': Captain... *'Haar': Still... I can't abandon the daughter of the man to whom I owe so much... Guess I'm changing sides again. *'Jill': Really? Oh, thank you, Captain! *'Haar': No, you've got that backwards. *'Jill': Pardon? *'Haar': I'm a new recruit... So I'm under you. Thanks in advance, Captain. *'Jill': What? Don't be silly! Wait...Ah, Captain!!! A unit is near the end of the bridge *'Lucia': Is that the Crimean army? *'Bastian': What ho! It is the army come again! I see the Crimean flag in the rear...But lo! Who do I spy in the distance? Green hair...orange dress...and eyes bewitching fair...Elincia comes! Let us to her aid ride! *'Lucia': The princess has returned! Count Bastian, return to the castle and inform Geoffrey at once. I will move ahead and inform the princess that her retainers are here to meet her. *'Bastian': Lady Lucia, keep your wits about you. That we are excited is fair to say... But show the enemy no weaknesses, lest he does cut us down like autumn's wheat. *'Lucia': Good advice. And you watch that you aren't waylaid on the way back to the castle. *'Bastian': Even if Daein unleashes on myself the full force of their army's wrath...They are no match for clever Bastian! I'll meet you at the castle gate anon. *'Lucia': Right! Two turns later *'Lucia': Are you ready to fight?! Are you ready to die?! We must give our all to protect Princess Elincia! *'Crimean Soldier': My fellow Crimeans! Now is the time we stand and fight for the life of our homeland! Haar is attacked Vs Ike *'Ike': You... You're the knight that my father battled. *'Petrine': You! If I'd know you were going to grow to be such a thorn in our side... I would have reduced you to ashes when I had the chance... Guess it's not too late, though! Die! Vs Soren *'Petrine': You... That mark on your brow... That's not a charm of the dead, is it? You're no Spirit Charmer! Hmph! You may be able to fool others with that, but not me. It's because we're the same, see? *'Soren':...The same? Don't be ridiculous. I'm nothing like you. You kill for sport, and hide your fear behind a wall of bravado. Now let me show you true fear! Vs Haar *'Petrine': Just as I expected. I thought I give you a chance to clear the stain of your name... Yet you and Shiharam are treachery in the flesh. Useless migrants! *'Haar': To think we endured this for eighteen long years. It seems General Shiharam and I were not to be blessed with any masters worthy of serving. All we found were paltry pretenders... *'Petrine': You insult His Majesty? You know not your place, you louse-ridden oaf! Your failing are yours, and yours alone! It's time for you to burn! Don't worry, I will let the dogs snack on what's left! Death Quote After battle *'Lucia': Princess Elincia! Welcome home! It's so good to see you safe! *'Elincia': Lucia? Lucia! Is it really you? *'Lucia': I am no spirit. See? Flesh and bone, through and through. *'Elincia': Ah, Lucia! You have no idea how I've longed to see you. *'Lucia': And I you, Princess Elincia. When my brother Geoffrey told me you had been lost, my world went dark. When I learned you were still alive...I was...so... *'Elincia': Then Geoffrey is safe as well? Happy day! Are there others? How many Crimean retainers have survived? *'Lucia': Well, there's Count Bastian. That silver-tongued rascal is as loquacious as ever. Also, General Tagio, Marquis Katol's orphan, Silok, and Marquis Mitnala are all with us. The soldiers we have contacted so far do not even number one hundred. But if they know you've returned, retainers hiding throughout the land will surely come pouring in. *'Elincia': Yet, my existence... It is not known to the general populace... *'Lucia': There's no need to worry about that! Tales of your exploits in Daein have reached every corner of Crimea. In every village, in every town, the people are talking. "Our fair king had a hidden child," they say. "The secret princess of Crimea is fighting to save us all!" In addition, Daein soldiers have been frantically searching for a mysterious and elusive "Princess Crimea." All they've succeeded in doing is convincing the people that you truly are their princess. All of Crimea has been anxiously awaiting your return. *'Elincia': Oh, Lucia, do you speak truly? They have...acknowledged my existence?...I never...expected this day... Ranulf is alive *'Ranulf': News of your actions in Daein reached the ears of King Gallia through Nasir. I then told Lucia, who passed it to the citizenry....You know, the thought that Nasir is a traitor just doesn't feel right to me. I can't believe it. *'Ike': You think I don't see that? Look at what we know about the medallion. We discovered it thanks to his hints. He's helped us throughout our entire journey. In that, at least, he was not false. Yet, if he will not speak, there is nothing I can do to save him. *'Ranulf': Let's go see him. One way or another, I will loosen his tongue. *'Ike': This way. Ranulf was killed *'Ranulf': Ike! *'Ike': Ranulf! Are you well? *'Ranulf': No, not really... As good as I am, I made a mess of that fight. I won't be of use in combat for a while, but I'd like to be your guide. I've got to do something, or Giffca will have my hide. *'Ike': As long as your life's not in danger, but... Don't you think you're doing too much? *'Ranulf': Hey, it's me! Ike... News of your actions in Daein has reached the ears of King Gallia via Nasir. I then told Lucia, who passed it on to the citizenry. The idea that he is a traitor just doesn't fit. *'Ike': You think I don't see that? Look at what we know about the medallion. We discovered it thanks to his hints. He's helped us throughout our entire journey. In that, at least, he was not false. Yet, if he will not speak, there is nothing I can do to save him. *'Ranulf': Let's go and see him. One way or another, I will loosen his tongue. *'Ike': This way. Conversation continues *'Ike': He's being kept in this supply tent. We wanted to keep him away from the other soldiers. *'Ranulf': What is it? *'Ike': He's... He's gone! I brought him breakfast this morning! He was here... Base Conversations Soren *'Soren': Hmm... *'Unknown': Soren! Are you in here? *'Soren': Yes. *'Soren': Ike? It's late. What do you want? *'Ike': Shhh! *'Soren': Um...Ike? *'Unknown': Oh, no... How strange. I was sure he'd come this way. Yooo-hooo?! *'Soren': That voice... It's the woman from the item shop, isn't it? *'Aimee': Commander! Ike? Where have you gone, handsome? *'Ike': Crud. *'Soren': ...Did you run in here to escape? *'Ike': Look, whenever that woman corners me, it takes forever to get away. Let me hide in here until things simmer down. *'Soren': We begin marching tomorrow morning...This is a waste of valuable time. I'll go and chase her away. *'Ike': Wait! Soren! *'Aimee': Iiike! Ikey-poo! Where aaaaare you? *'Soren': Aimee? *'Aimee': Oh. Soren. Ew. I mean, um...hi. Why are you out so late? *'Soren': Do you have some business with Ike? *'Aimee': Well, yes I do. I found a special something that I'd like to give to him. Do you know where he is? *'Soren': Ike is...in a war meeting. If you have something for him, I can hold on to it for you. *'Aimee': Hmm... What should I do? You see, I have this new staff... The staff is VERY valuable. I'm not sure if I feel comfortable simply handing it over to someone who doesn't...understand that. *'Soren': That's a Hammerne, is it not? A rare staff that can take any item, no matter how battered and worn, and repair it completely. *'Aimee': Why...that's right. You're quite knowledgeable, aren't you? *'Soren': If I may continue, I believe that there is only one of these in all the world. It truly is priceless. And you want to give this to Ike? *'Aimee': Well, I do want to be helpful. *'Soren': ...If you truly wish to capture Ike's attention, bringing him staves and whatnot will avail you nothing. *'Aimee': What? Really? Oh, dear... I was so hoping he would like it. *'Soren': Food, however, would be much more effective than a staff. He's particularly fond of spicy meat dishes. *'Aimee': Is that so? Cooking is not something that I'm skilled at, but... Oh, I've got it! I know the perfect dish! *'Soren': Ah, good! He will be very pleased! Um...what about the staff? *'Aimee': Hee hee! You can keep it as payment for the cooking tip! Take good care of it. *'Soren': ... Well, she's unexpectedly generous. I received something quite nice from your admirer, Ikey-poo! Thank you so much! *'Ike': Hey, wait a minute! Shinon *'Ike': Understood. Proceed as ordered. *'Begnion Soldier': Sir, yes, sir! *'Ike': What's next... Huh? Who's there? *'Shinon': Sir, yes, sir... Hey, it's General Ike the Great! I heard all about it, you know? Those guys went and made you...a NOBLE! *'Ike': Shinon? *'Shinon': Good for you, huh? Har har! ...Hic! You're in love with a pwetty wittle princess, you're fighting side-by-side with yer sub-human pals. Yes! Yer moving up! Oooo, look at you! It's big mister Ike! Leading the good life! *'Ike': They're not sub-humans. They're laguz. *'Shinon': ...Yeah, whatever. Here's the deal... Now that yer a high- class noble, you can't be running around with a...buncha broke mercenaries. All the other nobles...are gonna LAUGH at you! So...give it up! I'll do you a favor and take over. *'Ike': I don't think so. I'm going to continue as commander of the Greil Mercenaries. *'Shinon': Screw you! You always get everything! Don't you ever want to give up anything? Nooooo! Not big important mister Ike! You've always been like this! You act like you're not interested in something, then you swoop in and...STEAL IT AWAY! *'Ike': Hey! Shinon? *'Shinon': ......Wh-what? WHAT?! And watch how you say my name, boy! Boy, boy, boy... Wittle boy Ike... Wittle Ikey... *'Ike': ...Shinon, what's wrong with you? Are you feeling all right? *'Shinon': What do you care, you snotty whelp?! It's none of yer business! AND another thing! About the command of the company. If you refuse to give it up...at least change the name! Yer NOT...Commander Greil! Just because you're his son...That doesn't...give you the right...to use his name... *'Ike': Shinon, are you sure you're all right? *'Shinon': ...YEAH! I'm fine! I'll be fine... Fine, fine... Ugh...I don't feel so good. Ooh...BLAARRRGGGHHHH! *'Ike': It was never about the commandership...It was about my father.... Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Game Script